Naruto IXA dxd
by decade46
Summary: Naruto Namikaze anak dari Minato Namikaze berkeinginan untuk menyempurnakan ixa mampukah dia melakukannya? (Maaf klo jlk author baru)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Ixa dxd**

 **"Normal"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **"Ixa knuckle/Monster"**

 **'Monster'**

 **[Sacred Gear]**

 **Jutsu**

 **0: Prolouge**

Dahulu ada seorang manusia yang membuat sistem rider utk melindungi manusia dari makhluk ghaib. Dialah Minato Namikaze

 **Masa kini Di Akademi Kuoh**

Terlihat seorang laki" bersurai kuning jabrik dialah calon pahlawan kita Namikaze Naruto.

 **Naruto pov**

Halo perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze aku adalah anak dari Kushina Uzumaki&Namikaze adalah pendesain sistem ryder demi umat manusia. dan sekarang aku adalah iblis di keluarga gremory.

 **Flashback**

Di sebuah lab. terlihat dua orang manusia mereka adalah Kushina Uzumaki&Namikaze Minato mereka terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Naruto ayo cepat sebelum mereka datang"kata minato.

"Terlambat serahkan ixa knuckle dan datanya dan kau akan selamat".

"Tidak Akan"

" **Ready"** henshin **"First on"**

Di sana terlihat ksatria berarmor putih(cari di goigle ixa save mode)

"Naruto cepat kami akan menahan dia" kata Ayah kepada ku.

Aku pun lari saat aku lari aku melihat ibuku terbunuh dan ayahku masih bertarung. Aku berlari karna ketakutan.

Aku berlari menuju hutan. Beberapa saat kemudian ayahku datang dengan armor ixa tiba tiba ayah jatuh dan ixa knuckle hancur.

"Ayah bertanlah" kataku

"Naru dengar ahh.. lanjutkan proyek ixa demi kami dan umat manusia, sayonara" kata ayah terbata-bata

"Ayah.. ibu jangan tinggalkan naru hiks.. hiks" tiba2 lab itu meledak dan aku terkena ledakan itu.

Aku mati dan aku dihidupkan oleh...

Rias Gremory.

 **Flasback of**

Raja ku tidak mengetahui bahwa ayahku adalah pembuat ixa dia berpikir aq manusia tanpa kekuatan karena hanya memakan satu bidak pion. Dan aq akan membuat dan menyempurnakan ixa knuckle demi orangtua ku dan untuk menghancurkan orang yang telah membunuh mereka.


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf kemarin pendek karena hanya prolouge dan untuk kenapa saya memilih ixa karena ide muncul begitu saja. Dan terima kasih sudah mau ngreview dan ngefollow maupun ngefavorite untuk pair naruto saya mohon agar reader-san menyarankan ke saya beserta alasan(jika harem cantumkan anggotanya)

Oke go to story

 **Naruto Ixa dxd**

 **"Normal"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **"Ixa knuckle/Monster"**

 **'Monster'**

 **[Sacred Gear]**

 **Jutsu**

 **1:Batasan Save mode, Burst mode, dan mimpi yang misterius**

Di sebuah gudang tak terpakai terdapat seorang laki laki bersurai kuning dialah Namikaze Naruto

 **Naruto Pov**

Akhirnya ixa knuckle bisa ku buat walau masih save mode tapi aq akan berusaha menyempurnakan nya

Akan ku buat mereka menyesal telah bermain-main dengan Namikaze Naruto.

 **Naruto Pov end**

Di sebuah taman di wilayah kuoh

Malam kencan isei(sama seperti cannon)

Yare-yare,ada nona gagak tersesat rupanya sebuah suara terdengar di telinga raynalle wajah orang tersebut tertutupi awan yang menutupi bulan.

Siapa kau tanya raynalle

Naruto memasang ixa belt ke bagian ikat pingganng. naruto menyentuhkan ixa knuckle ke tangannya " **Ready"** henshin lalu menempelkannya ke ixa belt " **first on"** terlihat hologram armor ixa. Armor ixa itu melekat pada tubuh Naruto. Dan Naruto berubah menjadi ixa save mode

Ixa menyerang raynalle dari jarak dekat pukulan demi pukulan terus dilayangkan ,raynalle yang tak mau mati membuat tombak cahaya.

Dan melemparkannya ke arah ixa. Namun ixa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Hanya segitu saja nona gagak

Sialan raynalle membuat banyak tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya ke naruto

Namun karena kuatnya armor ixa membuat tombak itu tidak berefek walaupun Naruto itu iblis

Segitu sajakah sekarang giliranku kata Ixa aka Naruto Namikaze

Ixa mengambil peluit dan memasangnya ke ixa knuckle lalu mendorong ixa knuckle nya **"Ixa knuckle rise up"** suara dari Ixa knuckle

Naruto mencabut ixa knucklenya dan menembakannya ke raynalle tapi sebelum keluar finishing tiba tiba sirine berbunyi dari ixa belt dan asap mengepul dari armor dan itu membuat naruto berteriak kesakitan.

Ini peluang ku untuk kabur" raynalle pun menendang ixa dan terbang menjauh.

Tiba tiba Armor ixa menghilang dari tubuh Naruto.

Sial inikah batasa ixa save mode, bahkan tubuh iblis ini sampai kesakitan..arghhh.

Jika aku manusia biasa aq pasti mati sepertinya dia akan datang lebih baik aq pergi dari sini kata naruto sambil menahan sakitnya

Naruto pun pergi dengan tertatih-tatih. beberapa saat sesudah naruto meninggalkan isei muncul seorang wanita bersurai merah yang mereinkarnasi isei menjadi iblis dengan biaya 7 pion. Ya dialah Rias Gremory

Sesampainnya naruto digudang naruto langsung terduduk memegangi perutnya dari mulutnya keluar beberapa darah akibat save mode.

Sial kalau begini aku harus segera membuat ixa burst mode cih . Kata Naruto sebelum pingsan

 **Dua hari sesudahnya**

Tubuh Naruto baru membaik setelah dua hari.

Naruto pergi ke Akademi kuoh dengan berjalan kaki karena takut bahwa identitas nya terbongkar sebagai Ixa.

Naruto sendiri berada dikelas XI A kelas yang sama dengan Kiba. Sebelum dia masuk kekelas ada seorang bersurai hitam memakai kaca mata dialah sang ketua osis Sona shitori yang sebenarnya heir sitri.

Kemana saja kau selama dua hari ini membolos sekolah Namikaze-san? Tanya Sona dengan wajah datarnya

Maaf waktu itu badanku tidak bisa kugerakan kaichou kata Naruto

Hah.. Baiklah kali ini kau ku ampuni tapi jika kau mengulanginya lagi... Tambah sona dengan suara menyeramkan.

Hai jawab naruto agak takut

Naruto sendiri tidak ikut dalam tugas iblis yang dilakukan gremory karena dianggap tidak memiliki kekuatan bahkan aura iblis naruto hanyalah samar samar

Saat sekolah selesai Naruto pergi bekerja di kafe sebagai pelayan. Malam hari pun tiba Naruto ingin pulang kerumah dengan berjalan kaki.

Hah lebih baik besok aq mulai latihan ucap naruto

Naruto pun berjalan kearah taman

"Aneh sekali biasanya jam segini masih ramai Kata Naruto

Naruto dapat melihat ada isei dan juga seorang malaikat jatuh, nampaknya malaikat jatuh itu berhasil membuat isei pingsan.

Ada masalah lagi rupanya

Naruto menyetuhkan Ixa knuckle ke tangannya " **Ready"** Henshin " **First** **on"** Hologram ixa muncul dan kemudian membalut tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mendekati arena itu dan berkata "Yo, gagak apa yang kau lakukan"

"Oh jadi kau yang di bicarakan oleh raynalle" kata donnasige

"Kalau begitu rasakanlah ini kata donnasige sambil membuat tombak cahaya besar sambil terbang dan mengarahkannya ke Ixa. Ixa juga mengambil peluit dan memasangnya ke ixa knuckle

" **Ixa knuckle rise up"**

Naruto melepaskan ixa knuckle dan menembakannya ke arah donnasige

"Broken fang" kata Ixa

Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi dan asap mengepul di udara setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah keadaan donnasige yang parah.

"Cih aku donnasige akan membalasmu nanti" kata orang itu sebelum terbang menjauh

"Tunggu cih.."armor yang ada di tubuh Naruto menghilang

"Sial lebih baik aku pergi dari sini"

Dengan keadaan yang sangat parah Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu.

Selang beberapa menit setelah naruto pergi kini datanglah Rias Akeno Koneko

"Ara Ara siapa yang melakukan ini fufu.." kata akeno

"Entahlah akeno sepertinya tadi ada pertarungan." jawab rias sekenanya

"Mengerikan" jawab koneko dengan suara datar

Ya mengerikan memang karena taman yang indah berubah menjadi lahan yang porak poranda dg terpaksa mereka memperbaiki taman. Dan mereka pun memulangkan isei ke rumahnya

Dengan Naruto

"Sial tubuhku sakit..."

"Rupanya kau disini anak Minato dan Kushina, tak kusangka kau akan jadi iblis tapi setidaknya kau selamat" kata seongok manusia bukan melaikan malaikat jatuh azazel dengan seringai mesumnya

"Paman siapa, darimana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya naruto

"Karena aku temannya, perkenalkan aku Azazel gubernur jendral malaikat jatuh dari grigory dan aku yakin kau begini karena ixa"

"Nani? Mana mungkin orang mesum sepertimu gubjen malaikat jatuh" bantah naruto

"Oi aku tidak mesum tapi...

Super mesum"

"Sudah mesum tak tau malu lagi"

Dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat azazel pundung.

"Ehem. . Sudahlah nampaknya tubuh iblis mu itu tak kuat menahan Ixa save mode" kata azazel

"Ya"

"Apa ada yang tidak memberatkan tubuh mu"

"Sebenarnya ada namun belum jadi karena itu aku memakai ixa save mode" kata naruto memberuitahu fakta. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa bersama ero-datenshi itu seperti bersama pamannya sendiri karenanya dia langsung memberirahukan kebenaran.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana kalau kau ku latih dan kau bisa menggunakan laboratorium sacred gear ku untuk membuat Ixa barumu itu" kata azazel membujuk naruto

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

Setelah lama berpikir Naruto pun menjawab "baiklah aku setuju"

"Baiklah bersiaplah untuk merasakan neraka dunia" kata azazel dengan seringai devilnya

Glek

Naruto susah payah meneguk ludahnya..

3 bulan setelah itu

Setelah kedatangan isei yang sudah membangkitkan sacred gearnya di keluarga gremory. Isei menjadi sedikit arogan kepada naruto.

Bahkan isei ingin naruto keluar dari keluarga gremory namun di tolak oleh Rias. Mungkin itu karena sesuatu yang ada di dalam naruto yang membuat naga di dalam sacred gearnya mempengaruhinya agar membeci naruto

Setelah 3 bulan berlatih Kini Tubuh Naruto sudah cukup kuat untuk menahan save mode selama 3 jam karena neraka dunia yang diberikan Azazel

 **Naruto pov**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ixa burst mode selesai aku akan mengujinya sebentar lagi.

"Oi Naruto aku punya misi untukmu? " kata azazel

'Kira kira misi apa ya'batin ku

"Misi apa"

"Mengawasi anak buahku yang membangkang dan eksekusi mereka jika mereka sudah keterlaluan" kata azazel

"Kenapa tidak vali saja" tanya naruto

"Tidak, jika dia ,mungkin akan membuat kehebohan lainnya" jawab azazel

"Hah baiklah aku terima"

 **Naruto pov end**

Disebuah gereja terdapat 3 malaikat jatuh dan dua iblis bertarung .

Tiba tiba suara motor mendekat itu adalah Ixalion. Dengan Ixa burst mode sebagai penunggangnya

"Yo ketemu lagi gagak gagak jelek, aku kesini untuk mencabut nyawa kalian" kata ixa dengan pedenya

"Siapa kau?"tanya kalawarner

"ingatlah ini, Aku adalah white justice Ixa, orang yang akan membunuh kalian

Lebih baik kalian menyerah dan kalian akan selamat"

"Kau lagi cihh.. Aku akan membalasmu kali ini"kata donnasige

"Baiklah kurasa inilah saatnya penghabisan" kata ixa ixa mengambil peluit dan menempelkannya ke ixa knuckle dan menggesekannya " **Wing Ixa"** (karangan sendiri) tiba tiba ada sayap mekanik seperti sayap milik hakuryuukou tapi warnanya biru tua terbang di langit dan menempel di punggung ixa. Itulah salah satu buatan tangan seorang namikaze naruto

"Ayo akan ku bunuh kau" ucap Ixa sambil terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi naruto memegang Ixa callibur di mode gun dan menembakannya ke donnasige sambil terbang.

"Sial rasakan ini" kata donnasige dengam tombak cahaya yang cukup besar

Ixa menghindarinya dengan sangat cepat dan kini ixa ada di atas sementara donnasige dibawah

"Rasakan ini" kata ixa sambil menempelkan peluit ke ixa knuckle lalu menggesekannta " **Ixa kick rise up"** (karangan sendiri) ixa terbang ke atas dan di belakangnya terdapat backround matahari dia melesat ke bawah. Dan melakukan kick

 **Rider kick**

Dohnaseek pun mati terkena serangan itu walaupun sudah membuat sihir pertahanan mitlet dan kalawarner pun menyerang ixa secara membabi buta namun dapat dihindari dengan mudah

"Hanya seginikah? Waktunya mengakhirinya" lagi lagi ixa mengambil peluit dan menempelkannya ke knuckle lalu menggesekannya " **Ixa callibur rise up"** tiba tiba di belakang naruto muncul background matahari dan Ixa menebaskan Ixa callibur nya ke kalawarner dan mitlet dan keduanya mati seketika

'Mengerikan' batin keduanya

"Kurasa yang di dalam sudah selesai lebih baik aku pulang"kata Ixa

"Tunggu siapa kau " tanya rias

Tapi ixa mengabaikannya dan pergi dengan Ixalion nya

pembangkitan asia(seperti di canon)

Disebuah danau terlihat seorang malaikat jatuh lebih tepatnya azazel sedang memancing

Bagaimana misi nya Naruto"tanya azazel

Terlihat laki laki bersurai jabrik (bayangin naruto canon tanpa kumis kucingnya) dengan memakai seragam akademi kuoh

"Mereka mati karena tindakan mereka keterlaluan" jawab enteng naruto

Hah sudah ku duga, kau boleh pergi Naruto kata azazel

Hoi azazel kau berjanji untuk memberitahuku siapa yang menghancurkan keluargaku boleh aku tahu sekarang" Kata Naruto dengan nada malas "baiklah dia adalah balba galilei dan fred zelzan, seorang pendeta gila dan exorcist sesat , dia ingin merebut ixa untuk di padukan dengan excalibur ,pasti itu sangat kuat balba bahkan membunuh banyak anak untuk eksperimen excalibur" kata azazel Souka kata naruto "apakah kau akan balas dendam" Azazel bertanya pada naruto "kurasa tidak, karena dendam tidak akan bisa mengembalikan mereka, lagi pula

Mereka pasti tidak ingin aku dendam pada nya, tapi mungkin aku akan membunuhnya demi keadilan" kata naruto, azazel yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum "baiklah aku pergi dulu"

Naruto pun pergi dengan Ixalion. Azazel pun tersenyum 'minato, mungkin anakmu bisa mewujudkan impian kita, impian di mana semua makhluk damai dan tidak saling menindas'

Naruto sampai di rumah yang sekaligus laboratorium nya yang di berikan oleh azazel.

Naruto pun tidur karena kelelahan.

 **Di alam mimpi Naruto**

"Dimana aku"kata naruto dia heran kenapa dia bisa ada di sini ditaman yang banyak bunga

"Naruto" kata suara yang tak asinh bagi naruto

"Tou-san Kaa-san bagaimana"

"Kami tak punya waktu lama naruto pergilah ke reruntuhan lab kita dulu dan temukan peninggalan kami dan berlatihlah dengan dia" sela minato

 **Akhir Mimpi naruto**

"Tousan kaasan" teriak naruyo

"Lebih baik aku kesana dan meminta izin selama 2 bulan" kata naruto

Skip time

 **Naruto pov**

Kini aku sudah sampai di reruntuhan lab itu disana aku menemukan peluit ixa... Sepertinya itu buatan ayah. Aku pun memutuskan membawanya

"Hoi nak apakah kau anak minato dan kushina" kata kakek tua berambut putih

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya ku dengan heran

"Nama ku Jiraiya aku adalah guru ayah mu dan ibu mu kurasa ini sudah saatnya" jawab kakek tua itu aka jiraiya

"Apa maksud ji-san" tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah tua dan hampir mati, kurasa sudah waktunya kau mengetahui kebenarannya"

"Woi Apa maksudmu sih" tanya ku agak emosi"Ayah dan ibu mu sebenarnya ninja terakhir, dan juga manusia pengguna cakra terakhir termasuk diriku aku pertapa dari myouboku kesini

Untuk melatih

Anak dalam ramalan"

Di sebuah ruangan klasik terdapat dua orang misterius sedang bermain kartu

"Hm anak itu akhirnya..." kata salah satunya

...Tbc...

Penasaran makhluk macam apa yang ada di tubuh naruto sehingga membuat isei membencinya. Nantikan chap 2, dan power up ixa ada di chap 2 besok, mungkin besok saya akan lama update Karena Akan UTS doain saya ya:) dan tolong reviewnya jaa...

 **Decade 46**

 **Log out**


	3. Chapter 3

untuk senjutsu saya rasa Naruto tidak akan mempunyainya dan ingatlah kekuatan yg besar mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar dan untuk cakra terjawab di chap ini. untuk chara Naruto belum mikir sejauh itu. dan untuk rider lain juga belum mikir sejauh itu. Maa gomenasai karena tidak mencantumkan nama reader yang review karena koneksi lambat

 **Maaf jika disini banyak typo konsentrasi buyar nulis pake android bikin pegel**

Pair: Naruto x ada saranx...?

 **Naruto Ixa dxd**

"Normal"

 **'** Thinking **'**

 **"Ixa knuckle/Monster/android"**

 **'Monster'**

 **[Sacred Gear]**

 **Jutsu**

 **2: Rahasia besar Ixa, anak dalam ramalan,and vs yami**

"aku disini untuk... Melatih anak dalam ramalan" kata jiraiya

"Apa maksudmu sih jiraiya-san?" tanya Naruto jengkel karena merasa di permainkan

"Begini, apa kau tahu tujuan sebenarnya orang tua mu membuat Ixa?" tanya jiraiya

"Untuk melindungi umat manusia" jawab Naruto

"Bukan, tujuan sebenarnya adalah untuk dirimu, agar kau dapat melindungi dirimu sendiri karena suatu kejadian semua kekuatan mu hilang"

"Lalu apa hububungannya ixa dengan anak dalam ramalan?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Pertapa katak mengatakan bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan melatih sang white justice yang akan menuntun dunia ke dalam perdamaian atau kehancuran ku kira itu hakuryuukou tapi kurasa aku salah" kata jiraiya menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Sampai akhirnya ayahmu berguru pada ku , dan kau lahir hingga suatu kejadian membuat cakra mu tersegel dan ayah mu membuat ixa, ku kira ayah mu si anak dalam ramalan tapi dia justru yakin bahwa anak nya lah si anak dalam ramalan,dan ku rasa aku juga percaya bahwa kau adalah si anak dalam ramalan itu" kata jiraiya panjang x lebar

"Souka jadi apa yang membuat mu yakin bahwa aku si anak dalam ramalan itu?" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah mungkin hanya firasat, yang terpenting siapa yang melatihmu sebelumnya?"

"Si gubjen malaikat jatuh azazel"kata Naruto

" hoo... jadi kau dilatih salah seorang fans fanatiik novelku rupanya"

"Oh... jadi kau yang menulis novel tak berguna itu ero sennin"kata Naruto dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa

" hoi... jangan menghina novelku dan panggilan macam apa itu?"

"Kau ero dan seorang sennin jadi kau adalah ero sennin" jelas Naruto

'Ibu dan anak sama saja' batin jiraiya

Mereka pun memasuki daerah hutan larangan, dikabarkan tempat itu angker, para warga sering mendengar suara suara aneh

Hutan itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan, kabut menutupi hutannya

"Oi ero sennin mengapa kita memasuki daerah hutan terlarang?" tanya Naruto

"Sudah ikuti saja"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara ringikan kuda

'Hiik hiik'

"Itu pegasus"

Ya itu adalah pegasus, kuda putih bercula yang mempunyai sayap

 **Sementara itu di suatu tempat**

Terlihat dua orang misterius sedang bermain kartu

Yang satu berambut orange jabrik dengan wajah liar dan kumis kucing memakai baju hitam dan jaket merah yang sengaja terbuka dan yang satu berambut hitam dan bermata hitam menggunakan pakaian bewarna putih dan berjas hitam. Ada suara langkah kaki mendekat

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya si rambut orange

Terlihatlah laki-laki berwajah seperti seorang bad boy berambut hitam acak acakan dan mata hitam(bayangin phoenix di kamen rider wizard)

"Hanya berlatih" jawab orang itu

"Dasar" kata si rambut orange

 **Back to Naruto and jiraiya**

"Ya, itu pegasus tapi itu hanyalah robot yang dibuat oleh ayahmu dan entah mengapa robot itu punya kesadaran"

"Apa maksudmu ero sennin?" tanya Naruto

"Begini dulu ayah dan ibu mu menemukan tengkorak kepala kuda dan sayap pegasus laluu menelitinya dan membuat pegasus tapi...

 **Flashback**

Di sebuah hutan yang sangat terpencil terligatlah dua orang berbeda kelamin yang laki laki berambut kuning yang perempuan berambut merah

" Kushina, pegasus nya sudah selesai, ayo kita nyalakan"kata minato

"Oekk oekk" tangis bayi berambut kuning dialah Namikaze Naruto

"Cup cup Naru-chan jangan menangis ibu ada di sini, minato cepat nyalakan sendiri aku akan menenangkan Naru-chan" kata kushina

Pegasus pun di nyalakan tapi tiba- tiba dari mulutnya keluar cahaya yang menuju Naruto

"Apa yang terjadi minato?" tanya kushina

"Seperti nya pegasus terhubung ke Naruto, dan cakra Naruto di sedot oleh pegasus" kata minato

"Kalau begitu cepat matikan pegasus nya sebelum cakra Naruto habis dan dia... Hiks" tangis kushina

"Seperti nya tidak bisa pegasus nya seperti punya kesadaran sendiri" kata minato

Beberapa menit kemudian cahaya nya meredup dan menghilang

"Oekk oekk" tangis si bayi

"Naru-chan dia masih hidup walaupun energi kehidupannya(cakra) di ambil, ini sungguh keajaiban" kata minato

"Bukan waktunya untuk itu, jika cakra nya terambil maka bagaimana dia melindungi dirinya?" tanya kushina

"Cakra Naruto bukan terambil, tapi pegasus menghubungkan mereka mungkin Naruto bisa mengendalikan pegasus suatu saat nanti dan kurasa kita harus membuat system agar Naru-chan bisa melindungi dirinya" jelas minato panjang x lebar

 **Flashback of**

"Begitulah awal nya mereka membuat ixa dan ini adalah android yang di siapkan ayah mu untuk mengendalikan pegasus dan mengambil cakra dari pegasus" jelas jiraiya

"Saya siap melayani anda Naruto-sama" kata naga android kecil bewarna emas dengan sedikit aksen biru itu

"Yosh.. ngomong ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku drago 00" jawab si android

"Hah... nama yang aneh" setelah itu si android menempel ditangan kiri naruto seperti jam

 **"Pegasus"** kata si android

 **In mindspace** (klo salah ketik gomen)

'Di mana ini' batin Naruto

Tempat itu adalah tempat yang indah dengan lapangan yang luas dan langit yang sangat cerah tiba tiba ada bulu yang berjatuhan dari langit Naruto pun melihat keatas

terlihat lah kuda putih bercula dan bersayap dialah pegasus tapi bukan mekanik

 **"Akhirnya kau datang juga white justice"** kata si pegasus

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto

 **"Akulah pegasus yang merasuki pegasus buatan ayah mu dan sekarang aku adalah partnermu** " kata si pegasus

"Partner?"

 **"Ya sekarang waktunya, dan kau bisa memangilku kapan pun** "

Tiba tiba ada cahaya yang membuat mata Naruto tertutup

 **Mindspace off**

Tiba tiba dari mulut pegasus keluar cahaya biru menuju Naruto dan Jiraiya

'Cahaya apa itu?' batin Jiraiya

Cahaya itu membungkus Naruto dan jiraiya dan memasukannya ke mulut pegasus

'Di mana ini?' batin Naruto

"Hoi ero sennin di mana kita?" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah gaki aku pun juga tak tahu" jawab Jiraiya

Mereka berdua berada di bangunan eropa klasik dengan banyak buku di sana

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, ne"

Terlihatlah 3 orang, yang satu berambut orange dan berkumis kucing, yang satu berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, dan yang satu bermuka bad boy berambut hitam acak-acakan

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto

"Aku adalah Kurama" jawab si rambut orange

"Aku adalah Night(oc)" jawab si rambut hitam

"Aku adalah phoenix(chara k.r wizard)" jawab si muka bad boy

"Kami adalah...

Penjagamu" jawab mereka bertiga

"Penjagaku?"

"Ya kami tak tau bagaimana kami disini, tapi kami merasa terhubung dengan pegasus ini dan dirimu karena itulah kau adalah master kami" jawab si Night

"Mungkin master juga heran kenapa si sekiryuutei itu membenci mu, sebenarnya salah satu dari kami pernah bertarung dengan ke dua naga busuk itu dan dia mempermalukan mereka" jawab si phoenix

"Dan kau master harus berlatih di sini bersama si mesum itu dan kami bertiga" tambah si kurama

"Hei aku tidak mesum tapi...super mesum haaa" bantah Jiraiya tanpa malunya

"Terserahlah bersiaplah untuk lima tahun neraka master" jawab si phoenix

"Apa lima tahu tapi aku hanya ada waktu dua bulan" jawab Naruto

"Satu hari di ruang latihan disini sama dengan satu bulan jadi jika 1x60:12=5 tahun" jawab si kurama

"Aku mengerti" paham Naruto

 **Skip**

Mereka memasuki tempat latihan yang hanya ada ruangan serba putih saja

"Baiklah ini jadwal latihanmu" kata phoenix

 **6 jam untuk istirahat**

 **2 jam pemanasan**

 **4 jam latihan bersama si mesum**

 **4 jam latihan bersama phoenix**

 **4 jam latihan bersama kurama**

 **4 jam latihan bersama Night**

 **Skip**

Latihan Naruto sangatlah susah, bahkan pemanasannya saja bisa membuat rock-lee berteriak, bayangkan saja seribu push-up beruntung Naruto adalah iblis

Sedangkan latihan dengan Jiraiya berfokus pada pengambilan cakra di pegasus walaupun sulit akhirnya bisa walaupun harus menggunakan ixa dan drago 00

Dan mereka melakukan kontrol cakra, cakra elemen Naruto yang diketahui angin dan api, dan mencobanya tanpa ixa yang berhasil walaupun cakranya sedikit ,dengan bantuan drago 00 yang sudah Naruto kembangkan,selain itu drago 00 bisa menyimpan banyak peluit

Sementara pelatihannya dengan kurama berfokus pada konsentrasi agar tidak mudah emosi latihan ini sangat lah sulit, dan tak hanya itu kurama juga melatih nya menembak dengan pistol

Sementara latihannya dengan phoenix berfokus pada seni berpedang dan ketangkasan fisik

Dan terakhir latihannya dengan Night yang berfokus terbang dengan Ixa wing, dan mengeluarkan energi sihir iblis dengan menggunakan ixa

 **Skip time 5 tahun(2 bulan) sesudahnya**

"Master, kini sudah waktunya latihan terakhirmu" kata si Night

"Apa itu Night?" tanya Naruto

"Bertarung dengan sisi gelapmu" jawab Night

"Kurasa itu sulit tapi aku tetap akan mencobanya" jawab Naruto yakin

'Bocah yang menarik' batin ke tiga makhluk itu

"Baiklah ayo"

Portal berlambang ixa yang dibuat Night muncul dan mereka muncul di tempat yang asri dan terdapat air terjun

"Dimana kita?" tanya Naruto

"Kita ada di air terjun kebenaran" jawab kurama

"Bertapalah di tengah sungai itu dan kau akan bertemu yamii" tambah phoenix

Naruto pun bertapa di sana dan...

 **mindspace on**

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu ne diriku" ucap si yami yang sangat mirip Naruto bedanya mata Naruto biru sedangkan yami merah

"Kau yami,kah?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, dan aku akan membuatmu jatuh ke dalam kegelapan" jawab si yami

"Tidak, aku lah yang akan menerangi mu" jawab Naruto

"Haaaa sejujurnya kau ingin membunuh pembunuh orang tua kita bukan, itu artinya kau punya dendam" jawab si yami

"Salah, aku ingin membunugnya agar dia mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahannya"

Tiba tiba Naruto dan yami saling pukul dengan di lapisi cakra

Naruto dan yami tidak mau saling kalah akhirnya Naruto kelelahan dan yami pun berhasil memukulnya

"Masuklah ke dalam kegelapan, dan kau tak akan terkalahkan" kata si yami

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan kehilangan cahaya ku untuk harapan ke dua orang tua ku"

Tiba tiba muncul cahaya di belakang Naruto dan membuat yami hancur selamanya

 **Mindspace off**

'Bocah yang benar benar hebat' batin tiga makhluk itu

"Akhirnya kau menyelesaikan latihan terakhirmu master" kata si phoenix

"Ya, sekarang kau bisa memangil kami dengan peluit ini" kata kurama menyerahkan peluit berkepala phoenix, rubah,dan naga hitam

"Sebaiknya kita kembali" jawab Naruto

Mereka tiba di dalam tubuh pegasus

"Ero sennin apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto

"Kurasa sudah waktunya aku ke alam sana karena penyakit aneh ini...Naruto lindungi dunia ini...aku,ayahmu,dan ibumu akan selalu mendukungmu" dengan itu Jiraiya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

"Ero sennin hiksss...hiksss"

"Sudahlah master, jangan menangis itu hanya akan menghina tekadnya, lanjutkan jalan si mesum itu dan kenanglah dia sebagai pejuang terhebat" kata kurama

"Ya, kau benar kurama ayo kita kuburkan dia" kata Naruto

...Tbc...

Karena ada yang minta di bikin profile ixa jadi inilah profilnya:

 **Nama** :Ixa

 **Nama asli** : Namikaze Naruto

 **Peluit** :

-Ixa wing

-Ixa calibur

-Powered Ixa

-Ixariser

-Kurama robe

-Phoenix fire

-Night wing

 **Kekuatan** :

 **-Burst mode**

Menggunakan ixa wing untuk terbang serangan akhirnya disebut ixa judgement, jika ixa caliburnya di aliri elemen angin akan membuat Ixa calibur sangat tajam dan rahasia:)

 **-Ixa rising**

Berarmor dominan biru dan sedikit putih armor tengah dadanya bewarna merah untuk kekuatan masih Rahasia

 **-Powered ixa**

Masih belum di pakai oleh Ixa. Powered Ixa, merupakan mesin yang menyerupai pengeruk pasir, bisa menembakan meriam dengan lengan mekanik nya

 **-Ixa wing**

Untuk Ixa terbang terinspirasi dari sayap hakuryuukou

Dll...(masih banyak Rahasianys)

Sekian tolong reviewnya


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf telat update capek pulang jam 4 sore terus hiii dan maaf tidak bisa menjawab review kalian karena internet lembet kaya kura2. Untuk yang tanya kapan update ngak menentu tergantung mood nulis

 **Mungkin akan banyak Typo di chap ini mohon dimaklumi karena kesempurnaan hanya milik tuhan**

 **Naruto Ixa dxd**

"Normal"

 **'** Thinking **'**

 **"Ixa knuckle/Monster/android"**

 **'Monster'**

 **[Sacred Gear]**

 **Jutsu**

 **3:dua generasi sistem G rider vs Ixa ayah dan Anak**

"Hah baiklah kurasa sudah waktunya aku kembali ke kuoh" kata Naruto kepada tiga penjaganya

"Berhati-hati lah master" jawab si kurama

Setelah Naruto pergi

"Ne, kurama-senpai, Night-senpai kenapa master harus bertarung dengan kegelapannya" tanya si muka bad boy alias phoenix

"Karena, kekuatan kami berbeda denganmu, jika dia tidak bisa mengalahkan dirinya maka...dia akan menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya" jawab kurama sambil bermain catur dengan Night

"Chekmate" kata si Night

"Hah...kalah lagi" kata si kurama

Skip time

Setelah sampai di apartement Naruto pun merebahkan dirinya dikasurnya

"Yo, lama tidak bertemu gaki" kata seseorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam dengan poni kuning aka azazel

"Ya, begitulah ero-jiisan, dan ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto

"Hooo, aku kesini hanya ingin memberi peluit powered ixa yang kau pesan, nih" jawab Azazel lalu melempar peluit Powered ixa

"Hoii, gaki apa yang kau lakukan dua bulan ini?" tanya Azazel

"Berlatih" jawab Naruto

"Hah..pantas saja kau tampak beda, ya sudahlah aku ingin pergi lagi, jaa"

"Hoaamm" Naruto pun tertidur karena saking lelahnya

Pagi harinya

Naruto akhirnya sudah bangun dan melakukan pemanasan yaitu dua ratus pushup dan akhirnya dia mandi

Kalau dilihat dari penampilan, Naruto sekarang sedikit berbeda misalnya rambut Naruto yang semakin mirip minato, dengan kulit tan, sekarang dia juga terlihat lebih dewasa

Setelah mandi dan menggunakan seragam Naruto pun berangkat berjalan kaki ke kuoh saat ditengah jalan

"Tolong" teriakan seorang wanita

Naruto pun menghampiri tempat asalnya suara itu, dia melihat seorang perempuan berseragam kuoh dikeroyok oleh tiga orang pria

"Percuma, tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakanmu" kata salah satu laki laki anggap saja A

"Hoi kalian lepaskan dia" teriak Naruto

"Heh ada pahlawan kesiangan rupanya ayo teman teman kita hajar dia" kata si B

Mereka pun mengepung Naruto, si A mencoba untuk memukul Naruto tapi dapat di hindari dengan mudah

Si B mencoba untuk menjegal Naruto, Naruto pun melompat dan melakukan tendangan kearah si B saat masih melompat

Si C mencoba untuk menendang perut Naruto tapi dapat ditahan lalu Naruto menarik kakinya lalu memukul perutnya

Si A kembali mencoba memukul Naruto tapi dapat ditangkap dengan mudah, dan Naruto meremas tangan si A hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan

Mereka pun mencoba menyerang Naruto bersama sama, Naruto pun menuduk dan menjegal mereka, Naruto pun menuju si A yang terjatuh dan mengangkatnya lalu menendang kepala A lalu mengangkatnya lagi melemparkannya ke atas dan menendang nya kearah si B dan C yang akan menyerang

"Pergilah atau kalian akan kuhajar" kata Naruto

"Waa dia monster" teriak mereka bertiga sambil lari terbirit-birit

"Hoi...nona kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Naruto

"Iya, terima kasih" jawab si perempuan berambut merah panjang bermata violet

"Ngomong-ngomong aku Rouhime sara,kau siapa?" kata si perempuan(sara dari chara Naruto tapi karena tidak punya nama klan jadi saya kasih Rouran Hime disingkat Rouhime)

"Namikaze Naruto, apa kau anak baru di Kuoh academy?" jawab dan tanya Naruto

"Ya, aku baru seminggu yang lalu pindah, sepertinya kau juga akan ke sana boleh aku berangkat bersama mu? " jawab sara

"Terserah saja" mereka pun akhirnya berangkat sambil berbincang banyak hal walaupun sebenarnya sara yang banyak bicara, dijalan banyak yang menduga bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kuoh, sesampainya disana mereka menjadi pusat perhatian

"Kyaa bukannya dia Namikaze Naruto dari XI A"teriak seorang siswi

" ya sekarang dia kelihatan lebih dewasa dan lebih tampan, dan dia bersama si anak baru itu,mereka tampak sangat serasi" teriak siswi lain

Sementara semua laki laki hanya bisa mengumpat pada sang Namikaze

"Ckk merepotkan" gumam Naruto

Sementara sara hanya tersenyum saja

"Hah kenapa kau mengikuti ku, jangan bilang bahwa kita sekelas" kata Naruto yang merasa terusik

"Memang iya" jawab sara santai

"Haah"

Sesampai dikelas

"Hoi itu tempat dudukku, bisakah kau pindah" kata Naruto yang kesal dengan sara

"Aku suka disini kau saja yang pindah, kau kan laki laki harusnya kau yang mengalah" jawab sara

Mau tak mau Naruto lah yang harus mengalah.

'Ck...wanita yang menyebalkan'batin Naruto

'Tampan tampan Nyebelin'batin sara

Saat istirahat

Naruto memilih ke atap sekolah agar tidak diganggu oleh siapapun dan menenangkan diri karena dia kesal gara-gara sara

 **"Naruto-sama apa yang kau lakukan disini** " tanya naga android emas dengan sedikit warna biru terbang di depan Naruto

"Menenangkan diri" jawab Naruto singkat

 **"Apa kau butuh bantuan** "

"Tidak, drago"

Bel masuk pun berbunyi Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk masuk kelas, agar tidak terkena hukuman

Skip time

Malam harinya Naruto pergi kegedung tua karena di beri misi oleh Azazel untuk melenyapkan iblis liar

Naruto sendiri sudah menggunakan armor ixa untuk berjaga jaga

"Hoo ada makanan rupanya" kata iblis liar berwujud manusia banteng membawa kapak ditangannya

"Kau lah yang akan termakan oleh cahaya Ixa" jawab ixa

Si iblis liar berlari kearah Naruto menebaskan kapak nya ke Ixa, ixa menahannya dengan Ixa callibur, lalu menendang perut iblis liar dengan di lapisi cakra, sehingga membuat iblis liar itu terpental beberapa meter

"Sekarang waktunya kau mati..."ixa mengambil peluit nya tapi sebelum ixa memasangnya ke knuckle

Ada peluru dari arah belakang tepat mengenai iblis liar itu dan sukses membuatnya mati

" Nani" ixa pun melihat ke belakang

Dari kegelapan terlihatlah robot bewarna biru dan armor dada putih dengan mata merah(G-3x)

 **"Ixa akhirnya aku menemukanmu, aku G 3x akan mengalahkan sistem mu"** kata G3x menyalakan gergaji ditangan kanannya sementara ditangan kirinya membawa pistol

G3x mulai menyerang Ixa dengan gergajinya tapi dapat ditahan dengan ixa calibur

"Kau... Siapa kau sebenarnya" tanya Ixa

G3x tidak menjawab terlihatlah percikan api hasil benturan dari ixa callibur dengan gergaji G3x

G3x tidak menjawab malahan menembakkan pistol nya ke perut ixa dan mengenainya

Ixa yang tak mau kalah pun melapisi ixa callibur dengan cakra angin dan maju menebasnya ke perut G3x

Tiba tiba dari G3x ada seperti suara sirine peringatan

 **"Ixa aku akan membalasmu** " kata G3x

"Hey tunggu, hah sudahlah yang penting iblis liarnya mati..." kara Naruto yang kini Armor Ixa nya menghilang

"Sepertinya itu bukan pistol biasa rasanya cukup sakit siapa dia sih?" heran Naruto

'Sepertinya yang kita lawan itu hanya robot Master, aku tidak merasakan adanya tanda kehidupan'jawab kurama lewat telepati batin

"Aku mengerti"

 **Flashback**

"Siapa kau?" tanya Minato

 **"Aku G3 orang yang akan menghancurkan Ixa sistem mu itu"** jawab G3 yang mempunyai armor persis dengan G3x tapi senjatanya hanya pistol

"Tak akan kubiarkan"

Minato menyentuhkan ixa knuckle ke tangannya **"Ready"** suara berat ixa knuckle terdengat

" **Henshin** " minato memasangkan ixa knuckle ke belt

" **First on** " tubuh minato kini di lapisi dengan armor putih Ixa dengan armor bagian mata yang masih tertutup

"Menyerahlah dari cahaya Ixa" kata Ixa save mode

 **"Cih kau akan mati"** G3 pun menembakan pistol nya ke arah ixa bertubi-tubi ixa yang tidak bisa mengelak pun terkena

"Sakit juga" kata minato lalu melepas ixa knuckle dari belt untuk dijadikan senjata

G3 menembakan pistol nya lagi dan ixa menembakkan ixa knuckle nya ke arah G3, ledakan cukup besar pun terjadi

 **"Hah... Menarik sekarang akan kuakhiri"** kata G3

 **"Ixa knuckle rise up"** ixa akan menembakkan ixa knuckle nya ke G3

G3 juga menembakkan pistolnya ke Ixa tapi karena ixa alias minato terkenal dengan kecepatannya minato berhasil menghindari di detik terakhir sedangkan G3 tidak bisa menghindari knuckle rise up ixa

Tiba tiba alarm berbahaya berbunyi dari G3

 **"Aku akan membalasmu ixa"** kata G3 setelah itu dia pergi dengan motor police

"Tunggu" ixa mencoba menyusul tapi tiba tiba dari armor ixa keluar asap dan ada tanda peringatan, armor ixa pun menghilang

"Hah... sial tubuhku sudah kelelahan"kata minato dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal

" minato kau tidak apa apa"kata kushina yang baru saja sampai

"Ya, dimana Naru-chan?"

"Dia sedang tidur" jawab kushina

"Syukurlah"

 **Flashback off**

Di pagi harinya

Naruto sendiri masih memikirkan siapa yang ada di balik G3x itu sehingga tanpa terasa dia sudah sampai di sekolah

'Hah...mungkin aku terlalu memikirkannya' batin Naruto

"Hoi...duren apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sara

"Ckk...panggilan macam apa itu mulut ember"

"Sialan kau...duren"

"Mulut ember"

Ya... Kita tinggalkan saja mereka dulu

 **Di dalam perut Pegasus**

"Sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik telah terjadi" kata Night

"Ya... Ixa ayah dan anak" jawab kurama

"Checkmate...akhirnya aku yang menang" tambah kurama lagi

"Tapi sepertinya pertarungan dua individual system terulang lagi" kali ini Phoenix yang angkat bicara

"Ya Ixa si ksatria putih dan G3x android pelindung bumi" jawab Night

Back to Naruto

 **Naruto pov**

Ck..si mulut ember itu slalu menggangguku, sialan lebih baik waktu itu aku tidak menolongnya saja

 **"Naruto-sama, apa kau baik baik saja?"** tanya android naga bewarna emas dengan sedikit warna biru dialah android buatan orang tua ku Drago 00 yang melingkar seperti jam di tangan kiri ku

"Ya...aku masih kesal dengan si mulut ember itu" jawabku

 **"Aku mengerti, kurasa kita harus berlatih lagi di waktu senggang, walau kita bisa memanggil 3 monster itu tapi kita juga harus punya kekuatan sendiri"** nasihat Drago 00

"Ya, akan ku usahakan" jawabku

Naruto pov end

Sara pov

Ck...duren sialan, padahal dia lumayan tampan tapi orangnya lumayan nyebelin juga

Rasa rasanya jika melihatnya ingin kuhajar dasar duren kampret

Sara pov end

Sore harinya

Naruto pulang seperti kemarin dengan kekesalannya terhadap sara yang menurutnya wanita menyebalkan

Sesampai nya disana dia terkejut karena adanya seseorang di sana, seseorang itu berkata

"Hoi bocah,ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu" kata pria paruh baya bermuka hm... Mesum bersurai hitan berponi kuning bernama Azazel

"Sia...,kau?" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi terkaget

"Jadi ini kah murid baru berbakat yang kau maksud itu Azazel?"tanya orang itu

" ya begitulah" jawab Azazel singkat

...Tbc...

Untuk pair masih belum saya pikirkan jadi jangan menyimpulkan NarutoxSara, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan NaruSara

Dan kenapa G3x robot yang dikendalikan karena saya terinspirasi dari Robo knight dari Megaforce


	5. Chapter 5

Mungkin akan banyak Typo di chap ini mohon dimaklumi karena kesempurnaan hanya milik tuhan

Naruto Ixa dxd

"Normal"

'Thinking'

 **"Ixa knuckle/Monster/android"**

 **'Monster Thinking'**

 **[Sacred Gear]**

 **Jutsu**

 **4: Musuh tak terduga(Trial)**

"Hah, melelahkan sekali" keluhan seseorang yang sedang berjalan disana membuka indahnya pagi hari ini

Ya dialah Uzumaki Naruto, yang sedang berjalan dengan gontai menujh ke sekolah tiba-tiba

"Hoy, tomat apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Teriak Naruto kepada seorang wanita berambut merah yang menggunakan pakaian mirip dengan milik Naruto

Siwanita itu tak menggubris teriakan dari Naruto, malahan siwanita tersebut melangkah lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya

'Tchh, dasar duren bego, padahal aku sudah bangun pagi biar tak melihat wajah memuakannya'batin wanita berambut merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan Sara

"Oi, Tomat Bolot, mana sopan santun mu, jika ada yang menyapa mu bukankah harusnya kau menjawab"teriak Naruto mengejar Sara

Tiba tiba wanita itu berhenti lalu "Urusai, Duren tai. Aku sedang malas melihatmu, lagian kau yang tidak sopan, menyapa wanita di pagi hari dengan sebuah ejekan, dasar baka" balas Sara dengan tak kalah sengit nya

"Hoy, tak perlu marah begitu juga kan?!dasar Tomat mateng"balas Naruto dengan kembali mengejek

"Jangan panggil aku Tomat/ **Jangan panggil aku Tomat "** terlihat dua wanita berambut merah mengatakan hal itu bersamaan, mereka adalah Sara dan ibu Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Hoi, wanita Tomat, tunggu aku jangan ninggalin dong" teriak seseorang pria

"Jangan panggil aku Tomat"Teriak seorang remaja Sma berambut marah ke teman berambut kuning didepannya

'Wah mengerikan,padahal kan aku Cuma bercanda'batin remaja kuning tersebut yang kita ketahui sebagai ayah tokoh utama kita

Ya dialah Namikaze Minato. Dan didepannya Uzumaki Kushina,

"H-H-Hai'"jawab Minato dengan terbata-bata

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hoi, tak perlu marah juga kan, aku kan Cuma bercanda, Sara"jawab Naruto, tapi sayangnya Sara tak menggubris hal tersebut dan melangkah lebih cepat lagi

"Hoi, tunggu aku Tomat"teriak Naruto berusaha mengejar Sara

'Dasar duren bego,selalu membuat moodku berubah'batin kesal(baca aja senang) Sara

"Hoi, aku minta maaf"teriak Naruto lagi

"Tck. Diamlah dasar Duren tai"balas Sara dengan sangat Kolot

"Apa katamu?! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan"ya begitulah mereka hingga sampai kuoh academy pun masih bertengkar

 **Di tempat lain**

Gelap , ya suasana yang sangat gelap petir yang menyabar, banguna tua yang sangat menakutkan

" **Hahaaaa, Trial monsta telah siap bersiaplah makhluk-makhluk bodoh, bersiaplah karena kalian akan menemui ajal kalian"** tawa psikopat menggelegar ternyata dibangunan tersebut terdapat seorang pria

"bos, trial A dan B telah siap, kami menunggu perintah darimu" terdengar suara yang kita tahu merupakan anak buah orang tersebut

"Kirim mereka ke kuoh, Dan biarkan mereka berpesta, huaaaaaaahaaaaaaa"jawab orang misterius itu lagi

Dibangunan yang sama dengan pria aneh dan misterius tadi terlihat banyak orang menggunakan pakaian seperti seorang seketika terlihatlah monster berkepala kuda dan kerbau layaknya manusia

Kedua monster itu bewarna hitam dan memiliki corak badan yang berbeda, monster kuda memiliki corak seperti seorang yang berotot sedangkan monster kerbau mempunyai badan yang besar dan memakai baju compang camping, dan keduanya sama-sama berwarna merah

 **Skip time Malam Hari**

" **grrr waah"** teriak dua monster yang tadi kita lihat di bangunan tua tadi

Sementara itu dirumah Naruto

" **Naruto-sama, aku menangkap ada sinyal aneh dari arah taman"** raung naga android kecil berwarna emas itu kepada Naruto

"Sinyal aneh, ya?! Lebih baik kita periksa, ayo Drago"Naruto berkata sambil mengambil helm dan berlari menuju ixalion, lalu menaikinya

 **Ditempat lain**

"Sinyal aneh apa ini?! Ini bukan sinyal malaikat jatuh maupubn iblis liar!?, bagaimana ini kakek?!"tanya seorang gadis yang masih author rahasiakan

"kita selidiki kesana,ayo"jawab kakek tersebut yah masih author rahasiakan

"baik"sirine dari sebuah truk telah berbunyi, benar sekali itu merupakan truk yang mengangkut G3X, truk tersebut bergerak entah kemana

Sementara itu dengan Naruto dan monster kuda

'Bremm' suar ixalion yang menuju ke monster itu tiba-tiba monster tersebut menghilang dan berdiri dibelakang Naruto lalu menendang nya, sehingga membuat Naruto terjatuh dari Ixalion

"cihh, dia bukan malaikat jatuh maupun iblis liar"kata Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri

"baiklah, akan kulayani"sambung Naruto sambil memasang ixa beltnya

" **Ready"** terdengar suara dari ixa knucle setelah Naruto memukulan kemonster yang berlari kearahnya monster tersebut pun terpental menjauh

"Henshin"

" **First ON"** suara terdengar kembali setelah Naruto memasang ixa knuckle ke belt

Armor ixa transparan pun muncul, Naruto maju dan akhirnya Naruto terbalut dengan armor ixa

Armor yang menutupi mata terbuka dan terjadi ledakan, yang cukup mengejutkan

"bersia-" belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya monster tersebut sudah maju menyerang

Naruto pun terpental akibat pukulan monster tersebut,

"Teme, akan kuhajar kau" teriak Naruto berlari membawa ixacallibur

Tapi tiba-tiba monster tersebut menghilang lagi, dan berdiri dibelakang Naruto sambil menganyunkan pedang yang ia bawa entah darimana asalnya

"Waa" teriak kesakitan Naruto yang terkejut dengan serangan tersebut

" **Naruto-sama, kau tak apa-apa?!"** tanya Drago kepada Naruto, yang terkapar

"tak apa, setelah ini pastikan kau mengambil data monster itu" perintah Naruto

Monster itu kembali muncul, dihadapan Naruto, Naruto yang tak dapat berbuat banyak, hanya dapat pasrah dengan serangan monster itu

Ditempat lain

"G3X beta sistem siap, baterai penuh, kekuatan Armor penuh, siap berangkat" kata perempuan di truk lalu berdiri mengambil controler G3X

"Senjata telah siap, di sini ****-chan"sahut kakek-kakek tersebut

"Persiapan memasang senjata, mulai" Wanita itu pun memasang senjata ke G3X , tapi tiba-tiba truk itu seakan berjalan tak terkendali,

"Sanada-kun, apa yang kau lakukan, sanada-kun, **** cepat pakai rem darurat" setelah sang kakek menghubungi sanada dan tak digubris akhirnta wanita tersebut berlari ke tombol merah dan memencetnya

"Aku akan memeriksanya, tunggulah disini"respon si kakek, akhirnya sang kakek keluar dan menuju ke depan truk

"Sanada-kun, bangunlah. Tck **** biar aku yang mengemudikan truk nya, sanada-kun mati teracuni" kata sang kakek via komunikasi

"tapi, kakek-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian kita harus segera kesana" jawab kolot sang kakek,

"hai, tapi dengan syarat kau tak boleh memikirkan yanh disini, atau berpikir untuk menyadap audio G3x, aku tidak ingin kau kelelaha lagi" jawab sang wanita dengan panjang dan rasa khawatir nya

Kembali ke Naruto

Setelah berkali-kali terkena serangan monster tersebut, Naruto kelelahan

'sial aku harus cepat bertindak' batin Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah peluit

Lalu memasangkannya ke belt, tapi sebelum Naruto menarik ixa knuckle monster tersebut telah berada di depan Naruto dan menyerangnya lagi dan lagi hingga

" **Ixa knuckle rise up"** bunyi tersebut berasal dari knuckle, Naruto pun melepas ixa knuckle dan mengaliri cakra ke knuckle tersebut

Monster itu datang dan mengayunkan pedangnya tapi sebelum mengenai Naruto

"Rasakanlah neraka monster jelek, **Broken Fang** " ucapan Naruto sebelum akhirnya monster tersebut terkena knuckle dan terpental

Monster tersebut mencoba berdiri meskipun masih sempoyongan

" **grrr"** itulah ucapan monster tersebut sebelum akhirnya meledak dan mati

"Drago, ambil data nya sekarang" teriak Naruto kepada Drago

" **Hai"** tapi sebelum Drago sampai ke tubuh monster tersebut monster kerbau menyerang Naruto dengan kapaknya dari belakang

" **Naruto-sama, kau tak apa-apa?!"** tanya Drago kepada Naruto

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, ambil data monster itu" teriak dan perintah Naruto kepada Drago

Naruto pun memukul monster tersebut tapi sepertinya monster tersebut tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali

Monster kerbau itu mengayunkan kapaknya ke Naruto, seketika Naruto terlempar, sangat jauh

'Yang tadi sangat cepat, tapi kekuatannya lemah, yang ini lambat, tapi kekuatannya sangat kuat' batin Naruto frustasi

Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan stamina yang tersisa, namun pukulan dari monster kerbau itu membuat nya terpental kembali

Di tempat lain

"Hahaaa, bagus trial B hancurkan ixa" tawa psikopat orang yang berada di bangunan tua tadi

"Huaaahaaa, Hancurkan dan hancurkan sampai akhirnya para makhluk bodoh itu berputus asa ,huaaa"sambung orang misterius tadi

Dengan G3X

Saat ini, terlihatlah G3X yang sedang mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cukup cepat

" **Target bergerak, kira kira dari 1 km arah mu ****-chan" kata kakek** yang ada di G3x truk yang terdengar dari suara G3x

Kembali ke G3X truk

"Aku tahu, kek. Serahkan saja pengendalian jarak jauh kepadaku, kupercayakan truk kepadamu, agar tak kehilangan sinyal, bukankah sudah ku bilang-" belum selesai wanita itu bicara sudah terpotong oleh sang kakek

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

Mampukah G3X dan Ixa mengalahkan monster tersebut tunggu di chap. Selanjutnya

 **T.B.C**

Setelah lama gak update akhirnya saya putuskan untuk menulis lagi. Dan saya minta maaf jika ini tak seperti yang diharapkan para reader IXA DxD, dan juga Naruto ta Jolokia mungkin akan saya remake setelah saya punya kuota buat download(gara-gara keformat). Sekian

 **Decade46**

 **Log out**


End file.
